The Resistance's Beginning
by TwilightMockingjay
Summary: How The Resistance Group in The Legend Of Zelda : Twilight Princess came to be.
1. Chapter 1

**The Resistance**

**Chapter One**

Rusl grunted as Ashei pushed him back with her sword, ending their practice battle.

"Wow, Rusl! That time you nearly beat me!" Ashei laughed, sheathing her sword and giving Rusl her hand. Rusl took it and heaved himself up, sighing.

"I'll never get better at this, Ashei, and you know it!"

"Don't give up hope," Shad smiled, looking up from his book and slamming it shut. "Not everyone is born with the talents they want, but you'll learn,"

Rusl glared at his friends before dragging an arm across his forehead. The sun was burning down and Rusl thought his brains would broil if he spent anymore time in the sun.

"Let's go inside," Rusl suggested. "I feel like I'll melt if we stay here any longer,"

"Race you guys to the bar!" Ashei yelled, hardly giving the other two a chance to ready themselves. "3... 2... 1... go!" And then she was off, Rusl and Shad trying to keep up with her pace. By the time they'd reached the east entrance to Castle Town, they were all panting like dogs, all unable to move further.

"Gosh... who knew... running a couple... of meters could... tire you... out... so fast?" Ashei said between huffs. Rusl groaned in pain, holding his side.

"Stitch," he said, still gasping for air.

"Let's go and get some drinks from the bar," Shad reminded them of their previous plan. They all dragged themselves up the stairs and through Castle Town to the bar that Telma's parents owned.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Resistance**

**Chapter Two**

Shad sighed happily as he sipped his lemonade. All that running has tired him out, especially since he wasn't really an athletic person. He preferred to read a good book about the ancient Sky Writing, and there were very few books about that particular subject.

"So, Rusl, how did sword-fighting with Ashei go today?" Telma asked, forcing Shad out of his daydreams. Shad watched as Rusl shook his head sadly.

"Beat me again," he sulked.

"I could show you a few techniques," Auru, the oldest member of the friends, offered. Rusl looked up at him gratefully, stirring sugar into his lemonade.

After an hour of talking and drinking cool lemonade, people finally started leaving.

"Well, it's getting late," Ashei said, pushing the empty glass of lemonade away from her. "We should all be getting home,"

Rusl, Auru, Ashei, Telma and Shad all stood up, picked up anything they had with them and exited the bar. Even though it was sunset, it was still hot and Rusl wondered how he would sleep tonight with all this heat. They were nearing Auru's house when suddenly dark clouds replaced the peaceful orange and yellow sky there once was. A shadowy figure approached them, an unsheathed sword in it's hands. It slashed at the five friends, causing them to stagger and fall. Then, a gray portal appeared in the sky, sucking them upwards, and finally enclosing them in. The sky then returned to its peaceful orange colour, the five friends going to somewhere unknown...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Resistance**

**Chapter Three**

Telma groaned, rubbing her head as she sat up. She surveyed her surroundings, not recognizing a single factor. She sighed, trying to remember what had happened and how they had all got here. She looked around her prison cell, finding her friends' bodies carelessly scattered across the floor. She stood up, her vision blurred, trying to find a way out. If there was a way in, there was definitely a way out.

After what seemed like centuries of silence, Telma heard a groan, which had to be Ashei's, because no one else would be capable of making such a moan. Telma, finally convinced she hadn't gone deaf, sighed in relief. Her blurred vision now making her incapable of being able to make out shapes and the back of her head aching made Telma stumble over to what she thought to be Ashei's body.

"T-Telma?" Ashei stuttered, struggling to sit up. Telma sat down beside her, just about being about to make out her body shape.

"Yeah," Telma said, her voice just above a whisper.

"W-what h-happened?" Ashei asked moving around, trying to get her body to unstiffen.

"I-I have no idea," Telma said, looking down at the floor, sadly. "I can't see very well, either, so I hardly recognize anything," Telma stood up, helping Ashei to her feet.

"Right, so, you try and wake up Shad, and I'll try and find a way out of here," Ashei said, walking over to the metal bars of their cell. Telma stumbled, unsure of which of the three remaining bodies was Shad's. Ashei saw this and led Telma over to Shad. Telma crouched beside his, shaking him vigorously.

Telma didn't understand. They were only regular 16 and 17 year olds. Why had they been bought here? Sure, unlike most people their age, they were all quite good at using weapons (except for Shad), but other than that, they were normal.

Shad moaned, squinting his eyes and shivering.

"Telma! Thank the Goddesses, you and Ashei are okay!" Shad exclaimed when he saw Telma's face and Ashei's body a couple of meters away. Shad stood up, dusting himself off. Apart from a few cuts down his arms, he seemed unharmed and perfectly stable.

"Shad, do you have any idea where we are?!" Telma asked frantically. Shad picked up his book and then looked around.

"Why, as a matter of fact, yes I do," Shad finally said. Telma's eyes widened.

"Where, then?" Ashei asked, still examining the prison cell.

"We're in the Dark Realm," Shad said, uneasily, shuddering. Even thinking about it made a chill go down his spine.

"What's that?" Telma asked. She had never heard of this 'Dark Realm' and was eager to find out more.

"It's where Hyrule's biggest threat, Ganondorf, resides and rules," Shad said, pacing up and down the tiny cell.

"My parents used to tell me stories about him," Telma confessed. "But I didn't believe he would actually exist!"

"Guys, we have to wake the others up so we can get out of here and find out more!" Ashei said, determination in her voice. Telma's vision was now beginning to clear up, allowing her to see Rusl's body. She shook him awake, Shad doing the same to Auru. When they were all awake, they looked around more, trying to escape.

"Guys, do you think we could plunge a sword into this hole and dig our way out?" Telma said suddenly, standing at one corner of their cell. The others rushed over and looked at the hole. Rusl drew his sword and with great strength, pushed it into the hole and twisted it, making it deeper and wider. He repeated this action a few times until the hole was wide enough for one person to go into.

"We're going to need light," Auru said, crushing their dreams. Shad muttered a few words, and suddenly and orb of light appeared in his hands. The others stared in disbelief.

"This is how you benefit from reading lots of books," Shad smirked, thankful that his hard work and efforts had paid off. Ashei began helping Rusl to deepen their hole and create a tunnel, then, one by one, they allowed themselves to fall in the hole, and started digging and tunneling their way out.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Resistance**

**Chapter Four**

****After hours of digging and walking, Auru, Shad, Telma, Rusl and Ashei found themselves back in their cell. They all gave each other puzzled and confused faces, unsure of how their plan could have possibly gone wrong.

"We need to go and tell Prince Radeon of our fate," Telma said.

"Telma, we are in a different realm, imprisoned in a cell. We don't know how we got in, let alone how we get out! How do we inform the Prince of our fate if we aren't even in the same realm as him?!" Auru yelled, sighing at her stupidity.

"Rusl, you were the one that thought we could escape! Our wasted time is your fault!" Ashei screamed.

"You all thought it was genius until we ended back up here!" Rusl argued. "If you think you're so smart, you get us out!"

"Stop arguing!" Shad yelled, fuming with annoyance.

"Well, well, well," an unfamiliar voice said. Shad could hear the tone of amusement in his voice. "The five friends that thought they would stick together through thick and thin are arguing. How very amusing," They all whipped around to see the legendary evil, Ganondorf, standing outside their cell, his lips set in a smirk and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ganondorf," Ashei said, pointing out the obvious. Rusl drew his sword.

"Do you really think mere force will stop me from taking over all of Hyrule?" Ganondorf laughed. "How very pathetic!"

Auru's eyes narrowed in a way that most people found amusing. Ganondorf let out another laugh before calling his guards over.

"Guards! Have these peasants killed at once," Ganondorf ordered. "No one ruins my plans,"

The cell door opened and ten guards came in, each holding an arm of the captives. Then, they were dragged out to a small room with a single rope. They were going to be hung.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Resistance**

******Chapter Five**

****They all gulped as they stared at the rope in horror and disbelief.

"We can't die!" Telma exclaimed. "We're 16 and 17 year olds! We still have our entire lives left to live!" The guards shrugged.

"King Ganondorf took us in. We are forever in his debt, so, to repay him, we have devoted our lives to him and will obey whatever he says," one of the guards said. Shad sniggered and then subduedly coughed, trying to hide his laughter.

"You," a guard said pointing at him. "You will be hung first," Shad laughed and then muttered a couple of words. There was a blinding light and the guards were knocked backwards, unconscious.

"Look, there's a window!" Ashei said.

"Break it and we can escape!" Telma said. Auru walked up to it and broke it with a single punch. The others had no time to be in awe. They took the chance and one by one, jumped out of the window and ran as fast as their legs would carry them.

"Where are we headed?" Rusl asked. Telma looked at him with a face that told him she didn't know. They continued running through fields of black grass, trying to save themselves from this realm, it's leader and it's people because they knew if they stayed, things would only get worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Resistance**

**Chapter Six**

"What time is it?" Ashei asked, gasping for air and looking at the pitch black sky that hadn't seemed to change since they got out of Ganondorf's palace.

"I don't know," Shad said, sitting down. "And the sky isn't giving us any clues,"

"Why did they even bring us here?" Telma asked weakly. Everyone is the group was tired from running. They were sure they'd run a couple of miles.

"It should be safe to rest for a while," Auru said, his face expressionless. He, the strongest of the five, couldn't show that he was terrified, otherwise the other members would all lose hope. _There is a way out, _Auru thought, _we just have to use our eyes. _He looked around, taking in every detail, looking for something slightly strange.

"Auru?" Telma chorused, clicking her fingers in his face. Auru shook his head slightly, clearing his thoughts. "Auru? Are you with us?" Auru looked at each of them.

"Were you saying something, Telma?" Auru asked. Telma rolled her eyes at him and rubbed her temples. She muttered curses in Hylian and then composed herself.

"I was saying that there is a strange light up ahead," Auru looked around and saw a green light in the distance, dancing. Auru raised an eyebrow as he paced towards it. The others followed, cautiously.

As they approached the strange light, Auru could make out its features. Arms, legs, face, body. Then, he could see facial features. Auru drew his sword. The face of the green light looked scared.

"Fear not," Auru said, confidently. "If you do not bring harm to us, we shall not bring harm to you," Auru had never sounded so formal. The light relaxed slightly.

"I am a light being..." the light spoke in a voice that echoed. "I was bought here a decade ago by the king who shuns all light - Ganondorf. I, like you, was skilled in sword fighting," the light paused. "Ganondorf thought I had enough power to overthrow him, so he bought me here. I was unable to find a way back to the light, this caused me to become a spirit,"

"Will you ever be able to leave?" Telma asked, worried. The green light shook its head.

"But I will help you find a way out," the spirit said. "Hyrule cannot lose their prophesied resistance," The five friends looked at the spirit with confusion. The spirit cleared it's throat. "The prophecy says, _'When five with extraordinary abilities rise, none but the great evil shall die.'_"

"But we're not the five! Shad can't even sword fight!" Rusl protested.

"It said the five will have extraordinary abilities, but it didn't state what in," Auru said. "So, think of something Shad is really good at,"

"Reading," Telma joked.

"But reading helped him learn to cast spells! None of us can do that!" Ashei smiled.

"What's Telma good at?" Rusl said suddenly. The others, except Shad looked blankly at Rusl.

"I've seen her shoot," Shad muttered. "She never misses her target," They all looked shocked.

"So, maybe, we _are _the prophesied resistance," Telma said uneasily, unsure if she wanted to do this. The spirit looked at each of them.

"I will help you find a way out. Call me Nvidia,"

"So, Nvidia," Rusl started. "Over the decade that you have been here, have you seen anything strange?"

"Yes, I have," Nvidia said, a smile creeping onto her face in delight. "There is a tree in the heart of this field that no one seems to take much notice of because it's out here," Nvidia paused to take a breath then continued. "Recently, I've seen green leaves growing on it,"

"What's so unusual?" Telma asked, hardly paying attention.

"This is the Dark Realm. Trees don't have leaves," Nvidia explained.

"If we find the tree..." Auru started.

"We might find a clue!" Shad concluded.

"Let's go! To the tree!" Rusl said, excitement in his voice. The five friends followed Nvidia to where the tree was.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Resistance**

******Chapter Seven**

****When they finally got to the tree, they found that what Nvidia said was true. The tree was blossoming with green leaves. Ashei stared in awe at the sight. It gave her hope. _This is a sign that it will all get better, _she thought. Shad walking around the tree, closely examining it. Suddenly, he came across something peculiar. The symbol of a Triforce carved into the tree.

"Guys! Look here!" Shad said, his muscles tensing with excitement. Nvidia, Auru, Ashei, Rusl and Telma all walked round to where Shad was standing.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" Telma asked. Shad pointing at the place the Triforce was engraved into.

"Why is there a Triforce?" Ashei asked, running her fingers over it. It gleamed dimly at her touch. She gasped and quickly snatched her hand away. The others saw this and each took turns running their fingers over the Triforce. As they did, a dim gleam shone from the Triforce, only stopping when they took their hands off.

"Do you know what this means?" Rusl asked. Telma shook her head.

"There's a source of light, here, in the Dark Realm! The realm cast into eternal darkness, the realm that shuns the light... it has a source of light in it!" Rusl said in excitement, placing his hand on the Triforce. This time, it began to glow. Auru was about to snatch Rusl's hand away when the Triforce's glow brightened.

"Ashei, Telma, Shad! Place a hand on top of ours!" Auru yelled. Obediently, they put a hand on top of the others and the Triforce glowed a blinding light. They all shut their eyes in an attempt to try and lessen the amount of light that they could see. There was a whirring noise and they all began floating upwards.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Resistance**

**Chapter Eight**

After going through an almost endless tunnel of light, the five friends and Nvidia found themselves in a golden pavilion. Telma gasped at the sight. She had never seen anything so beautiful. She turned around to look at Nvidia, who was no longer a shining green light with all the features of a Hyrulean, but a beautiful, young Hyrulean girl with long, wavy, brown hair and seaweed green eyes. She looked down at herself in amazement.

"I-I-I... haven't aged..." Nvidia gasped. She looked around. "Where are we?" They all wandered around the pavilion in astonishment. This wasn't Hyrule. Sure, Hyrule had it's beauties, but not like this.

When they gathered again, another blinding light filled the pavilion. This time, though, there was no whirring or floating sensation. Instead, when it died down, three female figures were standing before them.

The one on the left had green eyes, the color of a palm leaf. She was wearing a dress that was the same color. She had blonde hair that fell down to her hips. She smiled at them.

The female in the middle had eyes the color of a red rose's petals, she too was wearing a dress the same color. Her hair was red as well. Curly and shoulder-length.

The final woman standing before them had blue eyes, the color of the sky on a beautiful, sunny day. Her dress was a paler blue, more like the sea. Her hair was brown and it came up to the middle of her ribs.

"Welcome," the female on the left said. "I am Farore,"

"You've done well to escape the Dark Realm, not many exit once they are taken away," the female wearing red paused. "I am Din,"

"You five are the prophesied resistance. You will protect the land that we, the Golden Goddesses created," the last one said. "I am Nayru,"

"Ganondorf suspected that you might be a member of the five," Din said, turning to Nvidia. "You have led Hyrule's resistance to us. Thank you,"

"As a reward, we shall return you to the land in which our blessings fall," Farore said. Nayru's eyes fluttered shut and in an instant, Nvidia was gone.

"Now, you must put your skills to the test. You must protect Hyrule from Ganondorf's growing army," Nayru's voice had a tone of urgency.

"We whole-heartedly lend you our strength," Farore smiled at them again.

"Walk forward," they commanded in unison. The five friends stepped forward and found themselves admiring the weapons the Goddesses had prepared for them.

"Take these," Din said, while they handed out a weapon to each of them but Shad. Shad was given a badge.

"They hold our strength and power," Shad looked a little disappointed. Nayru floated to him.

"Your badge holds another power - the power of the four light spirits," she whispered. Shad smiled at her.

"Now go," Din said, opening up a portal. The five friends looked at each other with worry. Were they going to end up in the Dark Realm?

"Don't worry," Farore said, laughing. "You don't think we'd send you back there, do you? It leads to Hyrule,"

The five friends stepped in and soon enough, the whirring and floating sensations returned.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Resistance**

**Chapter Nine**

The next thing they knew, they were speeding down to the ground, head-first at what felt like two thousand miles an hour.

"We're all going to die!" Ashei screamed as they got closer to the ground. She closed her eyes in preparation for the worst.

"I hope I see you all in the afterlife," Rusl cried. He had always been afraid of heights and the others would make fun of him. Now they knew why.

A split second before they crashed into the ground, they stopped going down so fast. They froze for a moment in mid-air and then, they gently landed on the ground, not making a sound. Auru let out a laugh.

"You all thought the Goddesses were trying to kill us!" Auru sounded superior.

"You were scared too, Auru," Telma pointed out. Auru's cheeks slowly crept into a beetroot red color.

"N-n-nonsense!" he exclaimed, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I was merely trying to fit in with all of you so you didn't feel like babies!" The others laughed as they headed for Castle Town's south entrance. Even though there was a slight breeze, it was still as hot as it was that afternoon.

"Was it just a couple of hours ago we were at the bar?" Telma asked. "It feels like a lifetime ago," The others nodded in agreement. It felt like they had lived until a hundred, died, been reborn and lived until a hundred again.

"We should all get some rest," Rusl said sleepily. "If we want to fight that jerk, Ganondorf, we need to be well rested,"

"We could stay at my place," Shad suggested. "It's the closest,"

"I don't care where we stay as long as we get some rest," Ashei said, yawning.

As soon as they entered Castle Town, they walked over to Shad's house, their faces all reflecting the same exhaustion.

A few hours into the night, Ashei and Rusl crept into the bathroom and took a tube of toothpaste and a feather.

"So, who will we trick?" Rusl whispered as they tiptoed back.

"Auru," Ashei confirmed in a whisper. "He has the worst temper," Rusl smirked. Ashei was probably his favorite out of all the friends. Not only had they known each other since they were very young but they also possessed a hint of cheekiness at times.

They tried to stifle giggles as Ashei squeezed out half a tube of the toothpaste. Rusl the tickled Auru's cheek with the feather. They both knew Auru's cheek was his most ticklish spot, so it wasn't long until Auru smacked his cheek with the hand that had toothpaste smeared all over it. Rusl and Ashei both looked amused. They crept back to their sleeping back, leaving Auru looking like a fool.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: A double digits chapter, yay. :D It'd help if you showed your enthusiasm with a few reviews - hint, hint. Oh, sugar, I didn't even say I don't own Zelda... well, I don't own Zelda, all characters belong to Nintendo, blah, blah.**

**The Resistance**

**Chapter Ten**

_"Come to me," a familiar voice spoke. "Come to me, Shad," Shad moved slowly forward in utter confusion. "Your so-called friends treat you like dirt, but if you join us," the voice paused. "Then you will be a king to us," Shad looked around, trying to find the source of this strangely bell-ringing voice._

_"W-who are you?!" Shad yelled, defensively._

_"I am the key to showing everyone you're worth so much more," the voice said. "That you are more than what you seem to be,"_

_"I-I have to agree, I do feel a little left out," Shad said, grateful someone understood. Suddenly, a silhouetted figure appeared a few meters away from him. Shad walked cautiously towards the figure._

_"That's right, Shad, come to me, come," the voice said. Shad could hear it smirking. Shad approached the figure and was shocked to see..._

_"Ganondorf?!" Shad yelled in surprise. "H-how do you know how I really feel?" Ganon tapped his nose. Then, he broke up into tiny particles and entered Shad, taking over his mind and body._

"No!" Shad yelled, awaking from his nightmare. Telma rubbed sleep from her eyes and sat up.

"Shad?" she said, her voice gentle.

"Just a nightmare," Shad said, looking down at himself, sighing at his cowardliness. Shad felt a hand on his shoulder, a figure beside him.

"You know, you can always tell me," Telma said, her eyes showing Shad he could trust her.

"Ganondorf, h-he, I-I w-was..." Shad stammered in fear. Telma looked at him trying to make sense of his sentence.

"Were you... evil? Working with Ganon?" Telma asked, unsure of what he meant.

"N-no... G-Ganon h-he t-t-took over m-m-me," Shad finally said. His throat felt dry.

"Don't worry, Shad, you're much too powerful for someone like Ganon to take over you. No matter how evil," Telma reassured him.

"B-but... I'm such a coward!" Shad whispered, hanging his head in shame.

"Hey, we'd be dead right now if you hadn't used that spell to knock out the guards," Telma said with a smile.

"That... that is true..." Shad began. "But, I can't sword fight, I'm scared of spiders... I act like a girl!"

"You possess different qualities - qualities that make you special," Telma said.

"Thanks, Telma," Shad said, his face lighting up. He beamed.

"No problem," Telma smiled walking back to her sleeping bag. "Good night,"

"Good night," Shad said, laying down. _Am I really that special? Or is Telma trying to make me feel better? _Shad thought until he fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Resistance**

**Chapter Eleven**

"What?!" Shad yelled in a moan as Telma shook him awake. He was definitely not a morning person - in fact he usually slept until two or three in the afternoon. He was more nocturnal, awake at night, asleep in the day... like a bat... only a bat had more guts than him. Shad opened one eye to see Telma smiling a sweet smile at him. He smiled back. "Oh, hey, Telma," Shad blushed, remembering their conversation during the night. Telma had made him feel special. His stomach filled with butterflies and his palms grew sweaty. _Why is this happening? _Shad thought as he wiped his hands on his trouser legs. _I never felt this way until right now._ Shad decided to let it go, coming to a conclusion that he still hadn't got over all the compliments Telma had given him.

"Come on, the others got up ages ago!" Telma laughed. Shad got up and went downstairs. He saw the rest of his friends in the kitchen, Auru looking in a mirror, trying to wipe some white stuff off of his face with a tissue and Rusl and Ashei laughing like maniacs.

"What's up?" Shad said, sinking into the chair next to Rusl.

"We totally pranked Auru in the night!" Rusl laughed. Auru glared at him and groaned.

"Do you hvae to tell everyone?!" Auru yelled. Rusl nodded and him, smirking. Auru's fiery temper had always made him a good target for playing pranks on. Auru rolled his eyes. _They never can be serious. They're so childish! _He thought. He turned away haughtily and carried on dipping soldiers into the yolk of his egg.

"What's with him?" Ashei whispered. Rusl shrugged.

"Guys..." Shad muttered. "I-I think Telma likes me!"

"Telma feels nothing of the sort!" Telma yelled.

"T-Telma!" Shad yelled. "When did you get there?" Telma frowned.

"I've been here the whole time! How can you even think that?!" she yelled, then stormed out of the house.

"T-Telma! Come back!" Shad yelled, running after her.

"Better go and calm her down," Auru muttered, walking in the same direction as Shad.

"Should we go?" Ashei asked Rusl.

"Nah, it'll probably blow over in while," he said reassuringly.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Resistance**

**Chapter Twelve**

****"Telma! Telma!" Shad yelled, running, trying to keep up with Telma's rapid speed. "Telma, you little brat! Stop ignoring me!" Telma stopped and whipped her head around, her eyes stinging with tears.

"Oh, so I'm a brat now?! Well, in case you hadn't noticed, this little brat made you feel amazing about yourself last night!" Telma shouted, tears begin to flow down her cheeks now. "I'm the brat?! Well, first think about what a brat you are!" Shad froze, eyes wide, staring at Telma. She just _yelled_ at him. She'd never lost her temper, not even when Auru put snow down her back. He was determined to fight back and not let his defenses fall.

"Why are you so angry?" Shad said, his voice croaky. _Woah, _he thought. _Where did that voice come from?_

"Because you accused me of feelings I don't have!" Telma yelled, turning away.

"I... I only said I _think_," Shad said quietly. Telma began walking away. "This is how you're a brat! You turn away in pride and storm off when you start losing an argument!" Shad yelled now.

_Oh, great. I really don't think this will end well. _Auru thought, watching the argument breaking out between the other two from his safe hiding spot in a nearby corner.

"Well, you know what?! If I'm such a brat, you stick with Auru, Rusl and Ashei and I'll find myself some other friends!" Telma walked closer to him. _Slap!_ Shad's cheek burned with pain as he looked at Telma who had just delivered a slap to his left cheek. She then ran off in the opposite direction.

"You'll never find friends, you weak, bratty loner!" Shad yelled, agony and anger in his voice.

_Time to make my move! _Auru thought as he quietly escaped the bush's green leaves of security. "Shad!" he called. "What happened?" Shad turned around, his hand on his now swelling cheek, his eyes filled with tears. He shook his head and walked past Auru, back to his house.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: My story is in it's teens, aw. Sorry for not updating in a while, I had to do some much revision!**

**The Resistance**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Hey, Rusl? Why aren't the others back yet?" Ashei asked.

"They'll probably be back soon," Rusl smiled. Just then, Shad burst through the door, anger and sadness showing on his face. He was red as a beetroot and tears were meandering down his face. Rusl turned to Ashei. "Make that now,"

"Shad! Shad!" Auru yelled, rushing in behind him. Shad whipped his head around, his eyes bloodshot.

"What?! Goddesses, can't I get some privacy in my own home?! Can't you people see that I'm angry?!" Shad yelled, holding a threatening fist up to Auru. Auru's eyes widened. What had turned Shad into the monster that none could call a friend?

"Shad, what happened to you?" Ashei whispered in disbelief. Shad turned to her.

"Just get out! All of you! Go away! I wish I'd never met any of you!" Shad screamed and then thundered up the stairs, sobbing. Ashei shrugged and walked out, Rusl and Auru following. Ashei suddenly paused in her tracks and Rusl and Auru tripped and fell, Auru on top of Rusl.

"My spine!" Rusl yelled weakly.

"Guys, quit fooling around! Without Telma and Shad, there's no way we're in a position to fight Ganon,"

"I say we go!" Auru said sounding superior, getting off of Rusl. "We don't need those weaklings!" Rusl stood up and nodded in agreement. Ashei's forehead creased.

"But, they have a power that can help us! You know, give us a better chance of not getting killed!" Ashei thought aloud.

"Like Auru said, they're weaklings," Rusl said. Ashei sighed, sounding exasperated.

"You guys don't seem to understand that Telma and Shad have some qualities that can help us!" Ashei yelled. Auru put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ashei..." Ashei struggled out of his grasp and slapped his hand.

"No! I won't stop this until you guys find some way to make Telma and Shad come back and help us!" Rusl rolled his eyes. Ashei's unshaken attitude that he'd seen about a million times before was back. Ashei glared daggers at each of them before walking off, head high, fists clenched.

"She has an issue," Auru muttered.

"More than one," Rusl agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Resistance**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_I don't care if Ganon kills them. I don't care if Ganon kills them. I don't care if Ganon kills them. _Shad was trying to convince himself that Ashei, Rusl, Telma and Auru were never his real friends, but it was really hard because he'd known them since he was nine. Seven years of friendship and it was all ruined. _Remember, you don't care anymore, Shad. _Shad nodded as if he was actually talking to someone. _I don't need them. As long as I can defend myself in some way, I'll be fine. _Shad smiled. _But they stuck by you. For a long time, _another part of his mind spoke. _They stayed with you for seven years... it was your over-reaction that made them angry. Maybe if you'd just kept your thoughts to yourself... nothing would have happened. _Shad looked confused. He couldn't force himself to hate his friends, the friends that had stuck by him for seven years, the friends that all his good memories were with, the friends that made him feel better all the time, but more importantly, the friends that were his best friends. He stood up. _Yes. I'm going to apologize. Today. Right now. _A confident smile crossed his face as he opened the front door. First Telma, then Auru then Rusl and Ashei.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Resistance**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Auru, shall we go and try to find a portal to the Dark Realm?" Rusl asked, sitting under a tree in Hyrule Field, watching the grass lean to one side in the summer breeze. He remembered Ashei and him used to sit under the exact same tree, making daisy chains, playing football or practicing sword fighting. Rusl sighed at the memories and close his eyes, letting them replay in front of him.

"Yeah, we probably should," Auru said, but Rusl was too deep in thought to even hear what Auru had said. Auru frowned. He hated being ignored. He walked over to the bridge and picked up some water in his hands. _Splash! _Rusl screamed and jumped up.

"What?!" he yelled, annoyed at the fact that he was forced out of his good memories.

"We should go and find a portal to the Dark Realm," Auru said slowly as if he was talking to a toddler. Rusl started walking off. "Hey! Where are you going?" Auru yelled.

"To go and find a portal! We aren't going to find it if we stand in one place all day!" Rusl yelled back, playfully. Auru ran to catch up to Rusl and they both went off to look for a way to re-enter the Dark Realm.

"So, where do you think it is?" Rusl asked as they made their way to Telma's bar, without being fully aware.

"Um, anywhere, really. We can't tell for sure..." Auru trailed off as he caught sight of Telma.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Telma hissed, her eyes narrow with anger.

"Sorry, force of habit. We always used to come here after we hung out in Hyrule Field," Rusl said, turning to exit. Auru, however, walked up to the counter where Telma was standing.

"Telma, come on. Shad's not with us anymore, and anyway, we need you to help us defeat Ganon," Auru pleaded. Rusl turned on his heel and walked up to Auru. Telma looked at them both suspiciously.

"Please, Telma," Rusl begged. Telma grabbed her bow and arrows and placed them in Rusl hands.

"Wha - Telma!" Auru yelled in surprise. Their begging and yelling had attracted the attention of most of the people in the bar. About 20 pairs of eyes were on them.

"Get out," Telma said pointing to the door, hre cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Auru and Rusl obediently walked out looking down at the floor to avoid making eye contact with anyone in the bar after creating such a scene.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Resistance**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Here it is. _Ashei thought, smirking at the dim purple light that reflected on her. _I can go and get Shad and Telma and maybe Auru and Rusl and we can fight Ganon._ She stepped back from the portal and stared. _Yep, now all I have to do is find the others and then, we can kick this bad guy's butt! _Ashei ran towards the stairs of the dilapidated and abandoned house's cellar when suddenly... a hand shot out of the portal, grabbed her by the neck and pulled her in. Ashei screamed, trying to stay alive as her air was beginning to get cut short.

Ashei landed on her back as she fell to the floor. She hit the ground so hard, she was sure she'd shattered her spine into tiny, little pieces, beyond repair.

"Ow," she grumbled, struggling to sit up. She rubbed her left shoulder - the limb that had taken most of the fall - wishing Shad was here with a healing spell or something to stop her from feeling the sharp bolt of pain that went up her left shoulder whenever she moved it or touched it. She bit her lip trying to hold back tears as she gently massaged it.

"Where did you think you were going?" a voice from behind Ashei asked. Ashei whipped her head around and saw a dark, shadowing figure with flaming orange hair standing a few meters away from her.

"T-to get my friends?" Ashei replied, trembling in fear.

"Well, not anymore!" the figure laughed ferociously stepping forward into the dim light. Its features could be seen now and Ashei immediately recognized the figure.

"Ganondorf," Ashei muttered to herself. _Oh, great. I must be back in the dungeons! Now how are the others going to find the portal?_

"That's King Ganondorf to you, peasant!" Ganondorf roared, sounding superior. Ashei rolled her eyes. _How big-headed._

"You? King? To me? Never," Ashei's eyes squinted so much, they looked as if they were closed. She couldn't make out many details. Just a vague figure (which was Ganondorf's) standing in front of her. "You'll... never... be... my k-" Ashei collapsed on the floor, eyes closed, body motionless.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Resistance**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Auru and Rusl made their way up the stairs, back up to Castle Town South Road. Auru sighed. "Telma and her attitude!" he said with an angry tone of voice while he rubbed his temples. Rusl unsheathed his sword that was given to him by the three Golden Goddesses. He examined it carefully, taking note of each detail on the sword.

"Auru?" Rusl's eyes were still fixed on the sword and his mind was still concentrating on reading the ancient text that was carved into it. Auru looked at Rusl.

"Yes?"

"This sword... it has Sky Writing on it. Shad's father knows how to read Sky Writing," Auru leaned in to closely examine Rusl's sword. He shook his head and took the sword in his own hands.

"No... this isn't Sky Writing. It's Ancient Hylian. Not many people know how to read it but maybe there's a book in your dad's library on Ancient Hylian," Auru confirmed as he handed the sword back to Rusl. None of them had noticed how empty the streets had become since Rusl unsheathed his sword. Rusl looked around.

"Auru, where did everyone go?" Rusl asked as he studied the bare street. Auru shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me. They were probably scared that you were going to kill them or something! Come on, let's look in your dad's library," Rusl and Auru made their way to Castle Town West Road to Rusl's house to uncover what was carved into the sword.

When they climbed up to the library at the top of Rusl's house, they were exhausted. "Here... we... are," Rusl panted. He led Auru to the Languages shelves. Rusl ran his finger along the spine of each book until he came a titled 'Ancient Hylian - How To Read and Write'. He punched the air with a huge smile across his face. Auru looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Something wrong, Rusl?" Auru asked, amused.

"Here it is! I found the book!" Rusl yelled with joy. Auru walked over.

"'Ancient Hylian - How To Read and Write'? Perfect, now, we just match the letters on your sword to the closest resemblance in the book and we could uncover what it says!"

Two hours later, they had finally uncovered what the text said. "'An abandoned house on the East Road holds the portal to the worst of your dreams'? In that abandoned house! The portal must be there!" Auru said, stating somewhat an obvious fact.

"So _that's_ why it's abandoned! The people that used to live there must have found the portal!" Rusl concluded.

"Shall we get Telma and Shad?" Auru asked.

"Telma, nope. Shad, probably still angry," Rusl said, making his way to the door. Auru followed him and they made their way to the abandoned house.

"Ready?" Rusl asked, opening the door. Auru nodded, confidently. Rusl twisted the doorknob. The door made a loud creaking as Rusl forced it open. There were a few lanterns, leading down to the cellar, already lit. Rusl looked at Auru in confusion but Auru just walked past him, down into the cellar.

"Coming?" Auru asked. Rusl and Auru made their way down the creaking stairs. The cellar was filled with cobwebs and the smell of dead bodies. Rusl scrunched up his nose as he made his way to the dim purple light in the corner of the room. Auru was already standing before it.

"This is it," Auru said, transfixed by the patterns on the portal. "Ready?" Rusl took a step forward and stood by Auru, showing that he was ready to enter the portal that could take them anywhere in the Dark Realm. Auru put a foot into the portal and was pulled in.

"Auru?! Auru?!" Rusl yelled in fear as Auru's finger tips vanished into the portal. Rusl was trembling as he put a foot into the portal. Almost instantly, the portal pulled him into a sea of darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I think I'm going to have to bring this fanfiction to an end soon. :( Thanks to everyone who favourited, read and reviewed! :)**

**The Resistance**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Aaah!" Auru and Rusl yelled as they fell towards the floor. Auru landed on his feet and caught his balance while Rusl rubbed his right arm. Auru looked around for any clues that might show them where they are as Rusl stood up.

"Rusl..." Auru whispered pointing to a female figure lying unconscious on the floor. Rusl followed to where Auru's finger was pointed and walked over to the figure. He turned it on to its front and gasped in horror.

"Ashei!" he yelled, tears forming in his eyes. "A-are you d-dead?" Auru walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Rusl looked at him, his face stained with tears, vision blurry. Auru then looked at Ashei's body and saw her chest rising and collapsing in a slow pattern.

"Rusl, she's still alive," Auru said quietly, smiling at down at him. Rusl wiped his eyes as he watched Ashei's breathing. He sighed in relief as he stood up.

"Three down, two to go," a voice behind them laughed. Auru and Rusl didn't even have to look to know that it was Ganondorf.

"You'll _never _get Shad and Telma. They had a big fight and they hate each other. They live in different areas and they'll never come to where the portal is!" Auru yelled defensively. Rusl galred at him, warning him not to anger Ganondorf.

"Or so you think," Ganondorf smirked. "My portal has the power to seize whatever and whoever I wish," Auru's eyes widened at his words. _Shad and Telma are in a huge amount of trouble!_

"Well, what have you done to Ashei?!" Rusl shouted. Ganondorf tapped his nose as Ashei's body floated upwards.

"Ashei!" Rusl whispered as his best friend's eyes opened. Blood red eyes replaced the chocolate colored eyes that once belonged to Ashei. Ashei floated down and gracefully landed on both feet. "Ashei!" Rusl yelled, running up to her. He took her by the shoulders and shook her. "Ashei!" Rusl was desperate to get Ashei back to normal. Ashei rose an arm and sent a dark orange orb, the color of Ganon's hair, at Rusl. He hit the wall and was knocked out, unconscious. Auru's eyes widened.

"Does this answer your question, cowards?!" Ganondorf cackled. "Your little friend is now one of my servants! She will help me win this battle and take over all of Hyrule!" Auru looked up at Ganon his eyes bloodshot, his face reflecting the anger he felt in his heart. He grabbed the handle of the sword the Golden Goddesses had given to him and drew it. He put his shield in front of him, protecting his upper body, except his face. Ganondorf roared with laughter and called over a guard. He whispered something, then sent the guard away. Auru cleared his throat.

"What did you say to him?" Auru asked, keeping his voice sounding polite.

"None of your business," Ganondorf replied, carelessly, trying to waft the thought away from Auru.

"What did you say to him?!" Auru shouted, his voice rising in anger as he walked towards the metal bars that separated them. Ganon looked surprised then quickly change his shock to a smirk.

"I told him to prepare an arena so that we can duel in front of the entire realm," Auru looked down, his heart beating like a stampede of elephants. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"I'll duel, on one condition," Auru said, looking up. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow in question. "You change Ashei back to who she is,"


	19. Chapter 19

**The Resistance**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Ganondorf was struck with shock at how much Auru cared about his friends. _No one ever cared that much about me... That's probably why I'm the bitter, vengeful and evil being I am. _Ganon shook his head, clearing his head from his past memories. He sighed in defeat and nodded then walked to his chambers, his long cape dragging on the floor behind him.

_All I wanted as a child was to be loved by my own parents. When I realised that I wouldn't get anything from them, I turned to a number of other people. No one ever loved me... ever. I then turned to the Majora's Mask. It gave me power and hope. Now, I'm only loved for being evil._ Ganondorf sighed at what he called his life.

"Ashei! Ashei!" Ganondorf could hear Auru and Rusl yelling desperately from three floors underneath him. He hadn't heard a single exclamation of relief. He decided to get ready for his duel that would take place soon. He got up and opened his glass cabinets that had an array of armours, weapons and tools for defense.

"You did what?!" a female voice cried out in surprise and fear. Ganondorf selected his longest and biggest sword. If he was going to duel, he was going to duel properly and put some effort into it. Ganondorf studied each armour carefully, unsure of which one would protect his body the most.

"You'll probably die!"

"Why don't you guys have any amount of faith in me?!" _There will definitely be a fall-out, _Ganondorf thought as he carefully tried on an armour that had been passed down by the royal family that once ruled the Dark Realm. It was known to have protected kings in the most brutal and bloody wars. When the Dark Realm was close to being destroyed by the Golden Goddesses, the last remaining heir was killed. The only thing that stopped the Goddesses was the Triforce of Power, the Triforce Ganondorf held. It was impossible to destroy an entire race if one of the inhabitants had a Triforce because the Goddess that held the power in that Triforce would have to be destroyed too. Ganondorf was seen as a suitable ruler and all accepted him as King of the Dark Realm. He had saved his race, his realm and everyone who lived there.

"Perfect," Ganondorf whispered with a smirk as he posed in the mirror. He was wearing the Sacred Armour of Darkness and was holding an immense sword and an extremely strong shield. "Let battle commence and prepare to be defeated, Auru,"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So, guys, I think this fanfiction will continue for about 2 chapters more and then I'll probably end it...**

**The Resistance**

**Chapter Twenty**

"Auru, are you crazy?! You'll never defeat Ganondorf in a one-on-one duel!" Ashei said, panic and fear in her voice, as she paced up and down the jail cell.

"Well, what do you want me to do?!" Auru asked, sighing.

"Guys, stop! Look, we need Telma and Shad, that's the prophecy!" Rusl yelled. Auru and Ashei looked at him. They'd forgotten about Telma and Shad completely.

"Telma! Shad! Oh, Goddesses, are they okay? They had a huge fall out, and... and..." Ashei was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Ashei, Ashei! Calm down! We just need a way to convince Ganondorf to let us out of here!" Auru said, an idea forming in his mind.

"I've got it!" Rusl said, snapping his fingers. Ashei raised her eyebrows. "You need armour for battle! Just tell him that you need to go to Hyrule to get an armour and bring Telma and Shad back with you!" Auru's face lit up in hope. _We will definitely win this._

"Now, we just need to find a way to get Auru out of..." Rusl trailed as a guard walked past. "Excuse me!" The guard turned around and looked at the three of them. He raised an eyebrow.

"_King _Ganondorf and I are supposed to have a duel in a few days, but, I need armour. Could you tell him that I request to go to Hyrule and get my father's armour?" The guard nodded and walked away. Auru turned around and Ashei gave him a thumbs up. He sighed in relief as he sat down.

A couple of minutes later, the guard returned, Ganondorf striding behind him.

"You have twenty-four hours to collect your father's armour. If, in twenty-four hours, you're not back, I win the duel by default and I will hang both you and your friends," Ganondorf boomed. Auru nodded. _Twenty-four hours is more than enough._


	21. Chapter 21

**The Resistance**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Auru landed in a pile on the floor of the cellar in the abandoned house. A shiver went up his spine as he stood up. He dusted himself off and exited the delapidated house.

Shad opened the door. He stared at Auru for a minute before breaking eye contact. He bagan to close the door.

"Shad, wait. Please," Auru said. Shad sighed and reluctantly opened the door. Auru smiled at him.

"Well?" Shad said, a tone of impatience in his voice. Auru took a deep breath.

"Ashei, Rusl and I found a way to the Dark Realm. Ganon turned Ashei evil and in a fit of anger, I may have accidently challenged him to a duel, in which I'm probably - no, most certainly - going to die, unless I have the power of you, Telma, Ashei and Rusl to support me," Auru explained. Shad looked confused.

"And, you're telling me this because...?"

"I need you and Telma to help us. Three of us can't kill Ganondorf, we need the five of us!" Auru said, urgently. "I have twenty-four hours here before I need to go back to duel Ganon! Please help me, Shad!" Shad looked down at his feet.

"Well, I have been very lonely since we had that massive fight," he confessed. He let out a long sigh. "Okay, I guess I'm ready to forgive and forget," Auru punched the air.

"Come on then!" he said, grabbing Shad by the arm. "We need to get Telma!" Shad ran after Auru, his body tensing at what could happen.

When they finally reached the bar, Shad froze.

"Shad?"

"I'm... kind of nervous.." Shad trailed. Auru gave him a comforting smile. Shad walked into the bar, his head held high, until he saw Telma. She glanced at him as he looked down. Telma walked over.

"H-h-hi, Telma," Shad stuttered, keeping his distance. Telma looked at him.

"I'm sorry for how I acted, Shad. I should have talked to you instead of yelling and screaming. I guess I'm the cause for our broken friendship," Telma had began to cry. Shad wiped away her tears. Telma looked up and smiled. Shad took a deep breath in. Auru smirked as Shad leaned closer to Telma. Telma finally realised what Shad was about to do. He kissed her cheek faster than lightning as he turned red. Telma giggled and then burst into laughter as she hugged Shad. Shad hugged her back.

"Guys!" Auru yelled. Shad looked around. They'd attracted quite an audience. They both blushed as they walked out the bar, hand in hand.

"Right, I just need to go home and get an armour, then we can go!" Auru smiled, confident that they would defeat Ganondorf.

They stood in front of the portal, the dim light shining on them.

"Ready?" Auru asked, the armour in the hands. Telma and Shad nodded in unison. They stepped into the portal one by one and were sucked into the Dark Realm.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Resistance**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Rusl looked up at Ashei, who was pacing up and down the cell. She sighed in relief as Telma, Shad and Auru fell from the ceiling. She gave Telma a hand and pulled her up.

"I'll never get used to that..." grumbled Telma, rubbing her shoulder. Ashei laughed.

"Well, hopefully, this will be the last time... right?" Rusl said as he stood up. Just then, Ganondorf came in. He cleared his throat.

"Auru, I assume you are ready?" he boomed. Auru jumped, then turned around.

"Y-y-you see, Ganondorf, considering y-you are more p-powerful, I-I was hoping maybe my f-friends c-could fight alongside me?" Auru stammered. Ganon glared at him and his friends.

"Of course," he finally said, smirking. "It will make my victory all the sweeter..." Ganondorf ordered some guards to unlock the cell, handcuff Ashei, Auru, Shad, Telma and Rusl so they couldn't try to hurt Ganon beforehand and escort them down to the arena. The five friends were all lined up, side by side, hand in hand. The referee blew his whistle as Ganondorf drew his sword.

Ganon charged at them, holding his sword in front of him, the tip facing Auru's chest. When he was about a metre away, Shad started to mutter some words, then, suddenly, Ganondorf was knocked back by a bright light.

When the dust cleared, Ganondorf was on his feet, Telma charging up an arrow containing the same power as the light that had knocked Ganon back. She aimed carefully as Ganon picked up his sword. She let the arrow fly and... it missed. _Damn. I need to aim again, _she thought. She reached for an arrow from her quiver and charged it up... then she shot again.

It hit Ganondorf right in the chest, causing him stumble backwards, howling in pain. Rusl then brought out a dagger and got ready to throw it. He aimed, just as Ganon pulled the arrow out, his silver blood dripping on the floor. Then, he threw it. It cut his arm, the silver blood now gushing out.

Ashei and Auru nodded at each other as they unsheathed their swords. Then, Ashei charged at Ganon, stabbing him in the back. Ganon roared in pain. He turned around to see Auru runing at him. Ashei pulled her sword out of his back. Ganon collapsed on the floor. Auru delivered the final blow to him. The residents of the Dark Realm gasped. The other four friends walked up to Auru. The high fived each other, but Shad and Telma hugged.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Resistance**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The five friends were enclosed in a bright light. The floated upwards and appeared in front of the three Golden Goddesses.

"You have done well to protect Hyrule," Nayru smiled.

"However, since you did not have the legendary Master Sword, you were not able to kill him completely," Din shook her head.

"You were only able to weaken him and rid him of a fraction of his power," Farore explained.

"You did well though, so, in exchange, we will leave you to rest and live in peace,"

The five friends found themselves back at the bar.

"That... was so cool..." Ashei laughed with joy. The others agreed and in celebration, the ordered some lemonade.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that fanfic? Please R&R! I'd love to hear some feedback!**


End file.
